


Where I Belong

by crimsxnflxwerz



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corrin is Robin and Chrom's third child btw, Gay Chrobin - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Corrin, Nonbinary!Corrin, Not sure of other pairings, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Robin, Welcome to Outrageous Crossover Headcanon World, because i love Niles, but there might be some minor background pairings, i might throw in some Corrin/Niles, not spoilers because i heavily imply it, trans robin, trans!Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsxnflxwerz/pseuds/crimsxnflxwerz
Summary: Nineteen years ago, a mage lost their child to thieves, a man found himself somewhere far from home, and a woman adopted an unusual orphan.Today, Corrin fights to right the wrongs that have been done to their family, but they also fight the battle within themself to stay. To stay here, where they were raised, though their heart desperately longs for answers. What is this marking on the back of their neck? Why do they feel like they've never truly belonged here? Is there somewhere that they do belong?Who is this man Chrom and what does he have to do with all this?





	1. Before Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place during the Fates dlc "before awakening". I think that's what it's called.

“That's a forest.” Corrin said, peering through the small sliver of light. The area around the portal warped slightly, behaving more like a tear in fabric than the stable portals they’d seen before. Felicia clutched her skirt nervously, looking in over Corrin’s shoulder.

“It is, my Lord.” she agreed. “Not one I've ever seen before. Must be someplace far away.”

“Or,” Corrin backed away slightly. “Another world.”

The young Lord sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. The castle behind them was silent, besides the occasional bird chirp from a critter that had accidentally flown inside. Corrin looked down the marble hallway they stood in, listened to the absence of noise, considering what they could do next. Felicia watched Corrin silently, before placing a hand on their shoulder.

“My Lord, we have enough time to spare. Those people in that realm, they might be in danger.” She said firmly. “The palace can survive a moment without you.”

Corrin took a slow breath in, their hand travelling to the back of their neck. Under their hand a mark burned ever so slightly. The brand has been with them since they were an infant, at least according to a letter from their mother. No one could ever figure out what the mark meant. They just assumed it had something to do with their transformations. No one had ever seen a person transform Into a dragon quite like that. Of course, there have been legends, and maybe it was only a matter of time with the families bloodlines.

But for Corrin it was just another thing to separate them from everyone else. They didn't belong in either kingdom, they didn't belong in this world.

Corrin looked towards the portal once more. Every time they stepped into foreign land, a weight lifted off their shoulders. As if something deep inside of them was pulling them away from their own world. Corrin wasn't hesitant about killing those beasts, they weren't cautious of entering this foreign soil.

They were afraid that they would find someplace better. Someplace where they belonged. And something inside them would just refuse to leave.

“Okay,” they said. “Let's go.”

The two of them stepped through the portal and into a forest. A few feet ahead of them the tree line broke, revealing a beautiful valley, divided down the middle by a sparkling river.

“How pretty,” Felicia idly commented. Corrin couldn't agree more. The air was heavy with the sweet smell of spring. Trees bloomed thousands of tiny, white flowers amongst their new leaves. A gorgeous assortment of plants filled the valley. Down near the river were some of the tallest cattails they’d ever seen.

Suddenly, a scream was heard to their left. They easily spotted a cleared path through the trees and hurried along it. When they emerged from the forest into a smaller clearing, they witnessed the partially visible soldiers that had escaped through the portal earlier. The creatures had cornered a maiden. She donned an elegant yellow dress, her blonde locks in high, wavy pigtails. She clutched a staff for dear life, likely confused by her faceless attackers. Corrin broke into a sprint, cutting down several soldiers in their way, Felicia following close behind.

One of the mage creatures raised a tome to strike the girl, when a large man on a horse broke through the trees and struck the mage through the chest with a lance. Corrin stopped in their tracks, watching the man with a lance carefully. He was built, riding a horse with an unrecognizable flag on it's flank, holding a long lance. The girl hopped up onto the horse, wrapping one arm around the man's waist and the other bracing the staff at her side.

Corrin was broken from their trance when Felicia knocked them back to avoid a mage attack. All four of them flew back into battle against the phantom soldiers, determined to clear the area.

Corrin stuck to using their sword for the time being. Especially considering the fact that they had no idea about the natives opinion of dragon blooded individuals. They didn't want to startle them either, throwing them off could be deadly in the heat of battle.

Then suddenly, a phantom soldier struck Felicia away with the broadside of it's axe. In an instant, Corrin was isolated, surrounded by soldiers, preparing their weapons for the kill. That's when they heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up on them. Expecting a phantom knight, Corrin braced for the worst.

“Out of my way!”

A figure jumped over Corrin and brought his sword down heavy on the axe wielder who struck Felicia. The man's flowing white cape partially obstructed Corrin’s view, but from what they could see, he was taking out enemy after enemy in quick succession.

Corrin was shell shocked for a moment, before jumping back onto their feet and fighting back to back with the man that rescued them.

Eventually, all the soldiers were cleared out, leaving the ragtag group panting. Felicia was sitting on the ground, hand firmly grasping a wound on her arm. Upon seeing this, Corrin dashed over despite their weariness.

“Felicia! You're wounded!” They panicked. Their heart pounded in their chest. “Is it just your arm? Show me!”

Felicia shook her head. “My Lord, it's fine.”

“No, don't be like this,” Corrin clenched their teeth. They opened their mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a tap on their shoulder.

“I can help,” the blonde girl from earlier stood behind them, pigtails dancing as she bounced excitedly. “It won't be any trouble. Just let me see.”

Corrin looked to Felicia for approval. When she nodded, they backed off and let the girl do her thing.

“My name is Lissa, by the way.” She said, kneeling down to check out Felicia's wound. “Thank you for helping us.”

Corrin fell into a heavy blush as the gesture. They wanted to argue that they were the reason everyone had been in danger in the first place, but instead kept their mouth shut, unsure of what to say.

The man on the horse dismounted and approached them cautiously.

“I agree, you could have run off, but instead chose to fight, I compliment the mentality.” The man said. “My name is Frederick, by the way.”

Then the last one of the group clapped a hand down on Corrin’s shoulder and grinned.

“And I’m Chrom, Lissa’s older brother. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you.” He said. Then, awkwardly, “even though the circumstances aren't ideal.”

Corrin blushed again. They cleared their throat. “My name is Corrin, that woman with me is Felicia.”

Felicia waved at Frederick and Chrom. Corrin smiled fondly at her, before returning his gaze to Chrom.

The man felt oddly… familiar. He was a little taller than average, with royal blue hair, short and relatively kept. He had vibrant blue eyes, and a generous smile. Even though it looked as if he were trying to blend in with his somewhat tattered clothes, it was obvious by his sword that he was royalty. The sword was magnificent. A large, silver blade with gold accents and a decorated hilt.

“Your sword, it's gorgeous.” Corrin commented, waving towards it. “Are you royalty?”

Now, it was Chrom's turn to blush.

“Is it really that obvious?” He said, scratching absently behind his ear.

“Well, I've never known a common man to have such an elegant weapon.” Corrin explained. Frederick looked on warily.

“And you, your friend there called you 'Lord’. You must be royalty as well,” Frederick pointed out. “From where do you hail?”

Corrin blushed heavily again. It was very apparent on their pale skin. They glanced back at Felicia.

“Someplace far from here. I doubt you have heard of it.” They said. Frederick raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Enough of that, would you care to join us for lunch? We were just making our rounds. I would be honored to have you.” Chrom said. “Just one meal and you may be off.”

Corrin bit their lip. Lissa just finished up with Felicia. The pink haired servant approached Corrin and placed a hand on their arm, nodding softly when they looked over to her. Corrin mentally scrambled for the proper words to display their gratitude.

“O-of course.” They stuttered. “I am quite hungry actually, and I would love to get to know you better.”

“Perfect!” Chrom said cheerily. “Onward then! We haven't got much daylight left!”

Chrom turned around to walk on, and as he did so, Corrin got a good look at his shoulder. On his exposed shoulder was a mark that resembled the mark on the back of their neck. No, not just resembled, an exact replica. Felicia felt Corrin freeze up, and she looked forward to try and recognize what had her Lord acting like this. She noticed the mark as well and raised her eyebrows, but stayed silent.

After a moment, Lissa nudged Felicia. She snapped out of her little trance and looked over to her.

“You comin?” she asked, motioning towards where Chrom was walking. Felicia nodded slightly, and pulled Corrin along as they began walking. Lissa hopped up on the back of Frederick’s horse, and the group caught up with their retreating prince.

As they passed beautiful scenery, Corrin waged an inner war with themself. Do they talk to Chrom? Do they pry into Chrom’s life? Why does he have that mark? Does Lissa bear the same one? Their head was so filled with questions, that they didn’t even hear the person trying to talk to them.

They felt a small shove that snapped them out of their own mind space. They frantically looked around and saw that Felicia stood next to them looking a little annoyed. She gestured to Corrin’s other side, and when they looked, Chrom was walking alongside Corrin looking a little awkward.

“Oh Gods,” they gaped, blushing hard at their own incompetence. “Were you trying to talk to me? I do apologize, I can get quite lost in my own head sometimes.”

Chrom simply laughed at that, and shook his head. “Oh, no worries! My older sister is actually quite like that sometimes, so I’m used to it.”

“Your older sister?” Corrin asked, taking their chance to learn more about the prince.

“Ah, yes, her name is Emmeryn. She is the Exalt of Ylisse.” he said, although then he made a soft noise and included, “ah, my apologies, you do not hail from here. Exalt is the title of the head of the royal family. Our parents passed ages ago, leaving a mess behind for us to fix. My sister, she is very strong, stronger than me I would say. She has been leading the way towards peace ever since she rose to power.”

“That’s good to hear. I come from a similar situation, actually.” Corrin said. “In my land, there are two warring families that just don’t see eye to eye. They knew peace once before, and I am striving to bring that peace back. It’s always been hard, since I empathize with both sides.”

“That must be quite a burden on your shoulders.” Chrom said. Corrin barely caught it, but there was a glimpse of a far away look in the prince’s eye. “It’s hard when you want to save everyone. That’s just not how it works in times of war, unfortunately.”

“Yes, I can agree with that.” Corrin said solemnly. Unwilling to let the conversation die, they finally mustered up the courage to ask. “I don’t wish to pry, but I was curious about the brand on your shoulder. What is it?”

“Oh, that?” Chrom asked, glancing down at his own shoulder. The mark was specifically exposed for people to witness. It must be important. “That is my--”

“Chrom! There’s someone over there in the grass,” Lissa shouted from atop Frederick’s horse, effectively interrupting what Chrom was about to say. “They’re laying down, I think they might be injured!”

“Show me.” Chrom demanded, and Lissa pointed towards a lone tree in a valley they had been traversing the cusp of. The prince started to move in that direction, waving Corrin on to come with him. “Let’s go!”

Chrom and Corrin dashed through the grass, the rest of the part following close behind. They eventually came to the tree that Lissa had pointed out, and found a sleeping figure. They looked like a young adult, probably male. In fact, they somewhat resembled Corrin, with their white hair and pale skin. It wasn’t often that Corrin saw other youths with such pure white hair. Corrin crouched down next to the sleeping man and leaned over him. He was dressed in layers, his outermost layer being a cloak that reminded them of a mage. Laying near them was a powerful looking tome.

“He doesn’t look injured, thank the Gods,” Chrom said finally. When Corrin looked back at the prince, they could see the hint of a blush on Chrom’s cheeks. That definitely wasn’t from the running. Once Lissa, Frederick, and Felicia caught up, they also cautiously observed the situation.

“Don’t get so close, my Lord,” Felicia said. She looked apprehensive, but the man looked like he was simply taking a nap. There was something in Corrin that drew them to him. They ignored Felicia’s worry and reached out, gently brushing the back of their fingers along the man’s cheek. Corrin heard someone gasp behind them, likely out of how bold the gesture had been. However, Corrin was more concerned with how the man stirred, slowly blinking his eyes open.

“He’s waking up,” Corrin said, backing off once the man was fully awake. Chrom and Lissa came forward to lean over him.

“Hello there,” Lissa said with a welcoming smile. Chrom also looked on warmly at the stranger.

“There’s better places to sleep than the ground, you know.” he said. Then he reached out his hand. “Here, take my hand.”

The man grabbed the tome lying near him almost instinctively before reaching for Chrom’s hand. When the prince pulled him up, he only stepped back slightly, so that the two nearly came nose to nose. The two blushed and looked away from each other quickly, Chrom laughing and scratching behind his ear.

“Uh- um, what’s your name?” Chrom asked, once Lissa and Felicia had stopped chuckling at the interaction. The mage rubbed his hand delicately, and Corrin noticed a strange mark there. It was kind of unsettling, three pairs of eyes watching from the man’s hand.

“My name is, uh,” he seemed to falter for a moment, before brightening up again. “R-Robin. My name is Robin. And you’re Chrom?”

“Y-You know who I am?” Chrom stuttered. “How’s that?”

“I dunno, it just came to me suddenly…” Robin flinched. “My head aches.”

Robin looked around where they were curiously. There was absolutely no recognition on his face. He looked rather lost, actually. Corrin blinked their red eyes at him. Robin turned his head and made eye contact with the young Lord.

“Do- do I know you from somewhere?” Corrin asked then, hesitantly. Robin’s eyes widened slightly, as if he were remembering something. He cleared his throat, holding his tome to his chest.

“Uh, uh, I don’t know,” he stuttered. “I don’t remember much of anything, actually. Other than my name, and even that is kind of foggy.”

“You don’t remember anything?” Chrom interrupted. The group fell silent. It was then that Frederick chimed in.

“Your robes, they resemble that of the Plegian people.” he said darkly. “Would you happen to be on their side, young mage?”

“I-I’m not sure what you mean. Who are the Plegians?” Robin asked, looking genuinely confused. Frederick was about to open his mouth to say more, when Corrin rounded on him with a fierce stare.

“Can’t you see he’s confused? We must get him some food and water, he might be famished,” Corrin said hurriedly. Everyone stared, shock apparent on their faces. “He has no memory, what of it? We aren’t helpless babes, if he is a spy we will find out soon enough. For now he is our ally.”

After Corrin’s outburst, everyone seemed to snap to attention. Chrom turned away and moved to speak with Frederick about something, and Lissa and Felicia came over to inspect Robin’s condition. Corrin stayed close to Robin. They were curious, but also wanted to help Robin out. Feeling lost and alone wasn’t fun, Corrin knew that personally.

When Corrin approached Robin, the man smiled kindly at them.

“Thank you for that, I’m feeling really disoriented.” he said softly with a chuckle. “It’s not fun to be drilled when you first wake up, especially if you have amnesia.”

“Oh yeah, amnesia, that’s what it’s called!” Lissa said. “I wonder if there’s some kind of potion or remedy to correct it…”

Robin chuckled again at the concept. “Maybe. I wouldn’t know, unfortunately.” Corrin laughed a little at that, too.

“It’s no problem, Robin. I know what it’s like to be the odd one out. In fact, my friend and I are just passing through.” they said. “Oh, we haven’t been properly introduced. My apologies, my name is Corrin, these two are Felicia and Lissa.”

Robin nodded at the information. “Just passing through? Where are you from?”

“Someplace far away, I’m afraid,” Corrin said, hesitant to reveal the location to even this man with no memories. “We found ourselves here after tracking down a few dangerous men. I felt it was my responsibility to make sure they didn’t harm anyone. That’s how we ran into Chrom.”

“Well, I’m glad that you’re here.” Robin said, almost shyly. “How much longer will you stick around?”

Corrin glanced over at Felicia, who was speaking softly with Lissa. She looked happy. Corrin turned back towards Robin and simply took him in for a moment. Something in their chest was screaming for them to stay, as if this was truly where they belonged. Maybe it was all coming together. The brand on Chrom’s shoulder, this fair-haired stranger. The rolling hills and serene fields filled with flora and fauna.

There was a darkness here, too. A darkness hovering over everything. It was like the moments before a bad thunderstorm when the hair on your arms stood straight up. In truth, Corrin knew they had to leave sooner than later, but when was sooner?

“I’m not sure yet.” They said. Robin gave them the sweetest smile, a hand gently squeezing their shoulder.

“Well, I hope that you enjoy the time you spend here, with this company,” Robin said. “And once you depart, I hope that we meet again.”

Corrin was a little speechless for a moment, before they shook themself out of it.

“Yeah.”


	2. The Brand of the Exalted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is smart, maybe too smart.

As the group walked, they sort of paired off in three sections. Leading were Chrom and Frederick, then Lissa and Felicia, and finally Corrin and Robin. They passed much greenery and lively scenes. It was very different from the dark and damp of Nohr, filled with the greyed out shells of trees. And it was also very different from Hoshido, a colorful place, but the foliage was not this deep green, nor was it so thick. The trees were so dense that it was pitch black at points, even though they were well aware that it was still the middle of the day. The forest was so alive with wildlife that it seemed to breathe along with them.

“You’ve been looking around a lot,” Robin said with a small smile. “Is this place that different from where you hail?”

Corrin gaped slightly at that. They weren’t aware that they were being so obvious about their awe. They blushed at the comment, and cleared their throat.

“No, it's very different, actually,” they muttered. “I’ve never seen anything like this. It's so green- and lush.”

Robin gave them a curious look. “What does your Homeland look like, then?”

“Well, when I was just a babe, I lived in a place that was filled with sakura trees. They’re trees that don’t get very tall, but they spread out their branches quite far. In the spring they’re filled with pink flowers. When the wind blew, it would rain petals.” Corrin said with a faraway look on their face. “I was taken from that place while I was still young, to another kingdom that lived under a dark cloud. It was dead and dark, not even wildlife lived there. The only thing I remembered about my homeland were those pink petals. My, uh, father would not let me speak of that place, or hear about it. I was more a pet than a child to him.”

Corrin clenched their fist at the thought of Garon. A treacherous king, who cares nothing for his children. Xander and Camilla seemed to remember a time when he wasn't so cruel, but Corrin had never known that man. Ripped from their loving home as an infant and raised up in a tower. They were a doll, a prize, a trophy. Sumeragi had paid so dearly for a child that wasn't even his. Corrin doubted that Garon would have ever done the same.

“That’s horrible,” Robin said softly. Corrin looked over at the man, surprised by his genuinely hurt expression. Robin put a hand on Corrin’s arm. “Children do not deserve such treatment. If you had been my child, I would have given you all the love I could give.”

The two of them paused for a moment. Corrin felt something within them change, but it was so small and subtle that they couldn’t recognize what that was. Corrin had never known love from a parent, besides the brief interaction with their adoptive mother, Lady Mikoto. When she had laid eyes on them again after all that time, they could truly and honestly see the love in her. Even after all those years apart, she never let her heart let go of that child she saved from an orphanage.

They wondered what it would have been like, growing up with loving parents. Maybe spoiled silly, maybe not so damaged. Maybe there's a version of themself that's out there who hadn't been taken.

They wouldn't wish this kind of fate on their worst enemies.

“You are too kind,” Corrin blushed, after gathering enough wits to reply. “If I ever have children, I will love them with all my heart.”

Robin smiled at that. “You know, I have no memory of my family. I wonder if they miss me.”

Corrin noticed Robin looked a little forlorn when he said that. Corrin bumped him with their shoulder.

“Hey, cheer up. At least you found us. Maybe we'll run into your family at some point.” Corrin suggested. “Oh, or maybe you don't wanna run into your family.”

Robin shrugged. “Maybe it was them who left me out here. Maybe they hit me over the head.” He joked.

Corrin laughed. “Well, you know the good thing about family? Sometimes you get to choose who’s in it.”

Robin nodded. “Yeah, sometimes.”

The group walked on in soft conversation until it was nearing sunset. They happen to stumble upon a town. Chrom stretched wearily, before grinning. Corrin could tell already that Chrom was a bit of an extrovert. He seemed to love meeting new people. They guessed that the quality was a good one to have in a prince.

Before they could get excited about a meal and some sleep, they heard the sounds of struggle and screaming coming from within the town.

“Chrom, look! The town!” Corrin could hear Lissa gasp. She was pointing at a dark cloud of smoke rising from it. The villagers must've been in trouble.

“Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigades no doubt…” Chrom unsheathed his magnificent blade. “Shepherds, hurry!”

“What about Robin and the travelers, milord?” Frederick asked.

“Unless they are on fire as well, they can wait!” Chrom said, before dashing into the town. Frederick looked a bit annoyed at the answer, his horse even snorted. Everyone followed quickly behind, heading towards the chaos.

Inside, the town was an array of huts and wooden shacks. Pressed tightly together along cobblestone paths. Villagers dressed in cloaks and gowns ran through the streets away from scrappy looking bandits. A broader man stood among the chaos. He wore furs and makeshift armor made from salvaged wood, it seemed. Many of the other bandits were painted, like some kind of savages.

“Get to it lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to torch!” He shouted. He grabbed a young maiden who had been running too close by the forearm. She screamed and struggled, but he was easily more powerful than her. The sight made Corrin's blood boil. They grit their teeth, feeling their fangs protrude and prick their gums. “We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?”

Chrom readied his blade, but before he could open his mouth to announce a plan of attack, Corrin cut in.

“Frederick, you and Lissa pair up. Your mount gives you the speed to take out the smaller threats faster.” They explained. “Felicia, you stay behind Chrom and I, they have heavy weapons that could take you out quickly if you get too close. Range is your only choice.”

Felicia nodded. “Yes, my Lord.”

Frederick seemed to sneer, but ultimately agreed and motioned for Lissa to hop on his horse.

“I’ll stay with Chrom,” Robin suggested, opening his tomb, the pages turning rapidly as if tossed by a strong wind. Chrom looked a little put off by the orders, but nodded anyway.

Corrin was the first to dash forward, Felicia hot on their tail. They drew their blade out of it's sheath and sliced up, cutting deep into a bandit who was carrying a sack of valuables. From over their head, they heard the metal shing of shuriken flying out to their targets.

Coming up on Corrin's far left was Chrom and Robin. The mage was flexing their wrist, seemingly deciding on what magic to summon for striking. Chrom, in the meantime, sliced down a few more men in between them and the leader of the bandits.

Corrin heard the maiden that the leader was holding captive scream once again. They nearly broke down at the noise, trying hard to reel themself in. They didn't want to go on a dragonic outrage in front of their new allies. They didn't know if transformation was taboo in this land, or just generally unheard of. It wasn't worth the risk, so they swallowed down their rage and darted towards two more bandits, cutting them down like a hot knife through butter. They fell limp, dropping their stolen goods at the young Lord's feet.

Corrin looked over at the leader in time to see Robin's body light up with static electricity. White sparks flew from his fingertips, and then suddenly a bolt of lightning flew from their hand and struck the barbaric man down.

Corrin felt the aftermath of the shock reverberate through their body. Shaking up from the ground to the tips of their fingers. The air was hot with electricity, tensing up Corrin's muscles automatically.

The man fell with an undignified shout and the maiden ran off, too fearful to stick around for more trouble. The remaining thieves seemed shocked by the turn of events and also chose to flee with what they could. Frederick and Lissa turned from the attack to start helping with damages around the village.

Corrin straightened up and took a long breath in to try and calm down. Felicia hurried up on their side, gripping their arm and humming as she pressed into them.

“You did well, you're okay,” she reassured them. “We saved this village, those men are gone.”

Corrin felt their dragon retreat. It would have been a bad time to transform. The dragon is large and unruly, best equipped for large open space. The beast would have only crushed these innocent people’s homes. They're glad that even being raised by an ugly, heartless man- they still learned how to wield a blade.

A few steps away, Corrin saw Chrom slap a hand on Robin's shoulder in thanks. Robin took down that man with one flick of his wrist. They were glad Robin could remember his tombs, since it came in handy rather quickly.

“What now?” Corrin heard themself say. Felicia gave them a concerned look.

“Now we head to the castle, and when it's time to go, pray that the portal is still open.” Felicia said.

“No doubt it will be. We don't belong here.” Corrin said glumly. Before Felicia could attempt to cheer them up, Frederick and Lissa returned, a villager tailing behind.

“Good news, no major damage was done in the raid, we arrived just in time.” Frederick said. Lissa nodded happily with the statement. Chrom approached the group, Robin behind him.

“That's fantastic news. No injuries?” He asked. Lissa shook her head.

“None that I couldn't fix right up!” She beamed. Corrin warmed at the pride on her face. They were glad she felt so much joy in healing others. It was something to look up to.

“We are forever in your debt! You must stay the night, we would gladly feed and house you.” The villager added happily.

“Thank you, we appreciate the offer, but we must make a hasty return to Ylisstol.” Frederick said.

Lissa looked like she had been about to accept the offer, but at Frederick’s refusal she fumed.

“Wait, what?! We're not staying?” Lissa complained. “But Frederick it's nearly dark!”

“We must return as soon as possible. When night falls we will make camp- live off the land…”

“Frederick?” Lissa growled. “Sometimes I hate you.”

Corrin laughed at the quarrel. In fact, they were sort of looking forward to camping. They had camped out before when they ran away from home- when they refused to join either side. They were taught to hunt, to gather, to survive how they could. Convincing either side that the war was meaningless would take a while. They needed to be able to live that long.

“I know how to hunt if you need me.” Corrin added. “Camping out here sounds like an adventure.”

“That's the spirit!” Chrom interjected. He clapped a hand on Corrin's shoulder. Corrin noticed he's quite touchy. They didn't mind.

“Shall we get going?” Frederick asked. Lissa still looked angry, but she didn't complain further.

“Of course, everyone ready?” Chrom said, glancing between Robin, Felicia, and Corrin. “The capital is not far now.”

The ragtag group walked until dusk then set up camp. Corrin, Frederick, and Chrom went hunting while Lissa and Felicia put up the tents. Eventually they speared a bear and got to cooking.

“It’s been quite some time since I've eaten bear!” Chrom exclaimed. “Forgot how delicious it was.”

Corrin eyed the meat warily. They weren't that familiar with bear. Boar, cattle, and fish maybe, but bear? Not that they haven't seen bears in Nohr- they just weren't for eating.

They were in the woods though. And it was the largest thing they could kill before sunset. That didn't stop Lissa from complaining, however.

“Chrom, couldn't you get us something that normal people eat just this once?” She sighed. “Who eats bear? You're meddling with the food chain!”

Chrom chuckled. Frederick just looked on calmly.

“Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we do not enjoy.”

“Oh yeah?” She challenged. “Then why don't I see you eating yours?”

While Frederick blushed at being caught, Corrin laughed. They were such a cute, familial group. It was rather fun to watch them squabble. Corrin was reminded of the king's children back in Nohr. Although they weren't blood, they always had room in their hearts for Corrin. Corrin missed the tiny arguments they used to have. The fun they used to have. It was a shame that Xander seemed so set on defending his father. They would have all joined Corrin by now if it weren't for Xander.

Sometimes family could be stubborn.

“How do you like the bear, Corrin?” Chrom asked, peeking at their barely eaten portion.

“Not my first choice but not bad either.” They said. “Hey, meat is meat.”

“That's what I said!” He agreed. Robin munched away at his side. The poor man must've been starving. Corrin was glad to see him eating.

There was a moment of silence as everyone finished up their meals. Lissa and Felicia retired to their tents, and Frederick offered to take the first watch. Corrin, Robin, and Chrom went to a larger tent they would share.

Inside, Chrom took off his spare belts and such. Robin hefted his large mage coat off and folded it up. He wore a sleeveless tunic underneath. Corrin spotted Chrom’s brand once again and the urge to ask bubbled up.

“Chrom, if I may ask, that brand,” Corrin hesitated. “What… what is it?”

Chrom looked from Corrin to his arm and back to Corrin. Robin looked on, curious as well about the brand.

“Oh yes, you asked earlier but I never answered.” He smiled. “This is the symbol of the royal family. The brand of the exalt.” he looked proud of it.

“What does it mean?” Robin asked, and Corrin stepped closer to Chrom, as if they wanted to touch it.

“It means I have the blood of the first Exalt- chosen by Naga to bring peace.” He explained. “Nearly all the royal family members have the mark. It appears at birth, or in youth. No other family bears the same mark.”

“No... Other family?” Corrin asked. They felt a little lightheaded at the news. Does all this mean that- they are Ylissean royalty?

“No. Why do you ask?” He said. Corrin swallowed heavily. Should they come out and say it? Show him the mark? What would he say? What would happen next?

“I've seen the mark before. Where I hail.” Corrin said. They technically weren't lying. “That's a long way from home though, don't you think?”

“My family has lived on the same land for millennia. We don't often move. It's unlikely you've seen another of our bloodline. Maybe you saw a brand or flag?” He said. “Although, I also don't know from where you hail.”

Now it was Corrin that was put on the spot. Chrom and Robin looked on, waiting for an answer. Corrin shuffled their feet.

“I, uh--” they stuttered. “Okay. You've likely never heard of it- but my Homeland is called Hoshido, but I was raised in Nohr.”

“Hoshido? Nohr? That's impossible.” Chrom said, pursing his lips. “Those lands are all but myth and legend. You are flesh and blood.”

“Myth?” Corrin asked. Their head spun with the information. A myth? Hoshido is a myth? “I'm telling the truth…”

“Oh wait, I think I understand,” Robin interrupted. He approached Corrin and smiled carefully at them. “If you want to protect your people, that's okay.”

Corrin opened their mouth to protest, but then, thought better of it. They looked at Robin again, and there was something very knowing in his expression. He was giving them an opportunity to change their answer.

“Yes. I assumed you wouldn't know the name. However I would like to keep the name of my land a secret for now.” Corrin played along. “You have your war and we have ours. I give you my word that I am not your enemy.”

Robin squeezed their arm as Chrom leveled Corrin with a questioning gaze. They should have never said anything about Hoshido. They should've come up with some made up name. Maybe even told him the truth. That they didn't know where they were from. They were kidnapped as an infant and-- they might even belong here… in Ylisse.

They would never find out now though. Chrom will kick them out, or arrest them, for lying, or something. It was only fair. It was what they might be tempted to do back in Nohr.

“Okay,” said Chrom. Corrin blinked, slowly, then wrinkled their brow in confusion.

“Okay?” They asked. Chrom broke into a smile then.

“Yes, okay. I choose to believe you.” He said. “There's something about you, Corrin. Something that tells me you're someone worth trusting.”

Corrin smiled back at that. “Thank you, Lord Chrom. Your kindness will be repaid in full.”

Chrom chuckled, waving the declaration off. “No need for such promises. You've already proven your worth to me. Let's just get back to the castle.”

“Alright,” Corrin nodded. The three of them continued getting ready to sleep after that. Corrin ran their hand a few times through their hair, brushing some dust out of it. They could likely just sleep in their clothes, since they didn't have anything to change into.

It was already dark outside and Chrom wanted to go check on Lissa and Felicia in the other tent to make sure they got everything set up alright. After he ducked out, it was just Corrin and Robin in the tent.

They turned to scope out a free place to settle down when their eyes met Robin's. He was staring rather curiously at them.

“See something interesting?” They asked. Robin kept that look on his face for a little while, then motioned for Corrin to follow him outside before slipping out of the tent.

Corrin obeyed, slipping out of the tent and around the side where they were out of earshot of Frederick who was on duty. Robin stopped after a few more steps then turned to face Corrin.

“I could tell you were truthful back there when you spoke of Hoshido and Nohr.” Robin said. “I believe you. However, I think I do remember some fairytale of two warring kingdoms and a stray soul that reunited them. However, as you know my memory is patchy at best.”

Corrin smiled. They were glad someone trusted them, even if it was a man with amnesia. He could tell, he said, that Corrin hadn't been lying. He must be good at reading people.

“But that's not why I called you out here.” Robin said. Corrin bristled, what else could he want from them? Was he going to blackmail them? It wasn't good to automatically go to the worst possible ending, but Corrin couldn't help it with the way they were raised.

“That mark on your neck,” he said. “That's the brand that Chrom bares. Yet, he does not know you. What are you hiding?”

Corrin's eyes widened. It felt as if the floor had fallen out from beneath their feet. What are they supposed to say to that? Robin saw the brand, but they themself don't even know who they are-- or where they belong.

“I- I-” they started. But then out of nowhere, the ground began to shake. “What is that?”

From a distance away, they heard a scream, followed by the sound of Chrom’s voice shouting Lissa’s name.

“Chrom!” Robin said, and darted back into the tent. Corrin hastily followed, grabbing their sword and tailing Robin outside. The ground tilted violently, the two of them struggled to stay on their feet. There was a clearing off to the side of their camp. Corrin followed Robin there and they waited for the next clue to where Chrom and Lissa were. Felicia and Frederick were nowhere to be found.

“What's going on?” Corrin shouted. Robin grit his teeth and looked toward the forest, but it was too dark.

“I don't know!” He said back. All of a sudden, the wind picked up and a large portal opened up in the sky above them.

“By Gods- what is that?” Corrin asked. There was no answer. The two of them watched as some strange looking figures emerged from the portal. They fell to the ground in a heap, before rising unsteadily to their feet. Corrin felt a cold sweat on their back- as of what they were witnessing was something they weren't supposed to see.

“Lissa!” They heard a shout just as a few of the unnerving figures took off. Corrin could just make out Chrom and Lissa struggling with a few of them- but they were too far away to help.

“Corrin, pay attention!” They heard Robin at their side strike down what Corrin could only describe as a walking dead man. It had been coming right for them. Corrin glanced back and they exchanged wordless thanks before setting off in the direction of their companions.

Lissa screamed in the distance, and Corrin could hear a clashing of swords. They only hoped that it was Chrom- or someone- defending Lissa. She wasn't completely defenseless, but she was only equipped with a staff at the moment. Corrin and Robin arrive just in time to see a masked person save Lissa's life by stopping the rather large axe of an attacker. Chrom attacked the thing from the back and it vanished into dust.

“Quite an entrance,” Chrom told the masked person once Lissa was safe. “What's your name?”

“That is of no importance right now,” they said. “Go- destroy those things, quickly!”

“Alright!” Chrom said. The group was soon joined by Frederick and Felicia, and then they fell into battle. The creatures were easy enough to beat, but everyone no doubt feared that this was only the beginning of something much larger.

Once the immediate area was clear, Corrin looked around for the masked person, but they were gone.

“They're gone?” Lissa asked. “I didn't even get the chance to thank them!”

“We have bigger things to worry about,” said Frederick. “I saw the enemy retreat to the forest. We must get to them before they get to anyone else.”

“Of course,” Chrom agreed. The group set off into the forest then, looking around for those creatures. Eventually they came upon two people-- a woman on a horse and an Archer.

“Captain Chrom! I finally caught up to you! This dead brain followed me here, wouldn't take no for an answer.” The woman said, and gestured to the Archer.

“My name is Virion, a pleasure to meet you, milord.” he greeted. The woman scoffed.

“Sully! Just in time. We're hunting some creatures who attacked us.” Chrom said. “We’ll need all the help we can get.”

Corrin fell back next to Felicia as the group searched. She looked apprehensive, or maybe they were projecting their own feelings.

“Robin is suspicious,” they said quietly. Felicia drew in a short breath. “He saw my mark. He knows that I must somehow be connected to Chrom. What do I even say?”

The two of them trailed the back of the group. No one seemed to notice that much, however. They were too interested in finding those creatures.

“Tell him the truth. You don't know. It's not like you’ll be lying.” She said finally. “I mean, of all the people that could find out-- I'd be least concerned with Robin. He has amnesia.”

“Yes, but he is quickly becoming Chrom's favorite,” Corrin suggested. Then paused for a hot moment. “If you know what I mean.”

“Up ahead! More men!” Someone shouted from the front of the group. Corrin unsheathed their sword.

“We’ll talk about this later. For now, we fight!”

**Author's Note:**

> mmm the summary kinda sounds like a tv drama, and honestly i guess this fanfic is kinda like that. Who's the father?! and shit, lol! Bear with me, I'm actually going somewhere with this. 
> 
> In case you're wondering, I'm picturing basically the male Corrin design for this fic, except a little more feminine. I know what you're thinking... "but crim, he's already a twink!"
> 
> I know, just go with it asdlkfsdkglgkd. I hope no one reads this and then immediately closes the tab. Thank would make me sad. Leave a kudos, bookmark, whatever, lol. IDK when this will update, but I'm really into it right now, so who knows, maybe it'll be soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
